mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parax.
Hi, welcome to Mario Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Clay Mario page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:19, 18 August 2009 Hello!! Hello there Shade Link! I have seen your work thus far, and I am in AWE! You sir are an incredible writer, and I hope and pray that you continue to edit here. As we speak, I plan on adopting this wiki, making me the leader, and I plan to promote you upon my promotion. You are an outstanding editor and a very creative man, and I hope that you continue to help the Mario Fanon Wiki grow in its early years. The best thing about being an early arrival is that you can establish core continuity that everyone else will end up conforming to. For example, if you were to write a nation next door to the Mushroom Kingdom, it would permanently hold that spot on the map, and everyone else would have to conform to its continuity. PLEASE continue granting us your brilliance on this site, your Parax article was amazing! Very well done, a High Quality Article! I love the infobox! Honestly, I will promote you, and I hope you continue editing full-time! PLEASE, I need you! Sincerely, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Do you remember "Paper Mario's Thousand Year Door"? If so, do you remember Twilight Town( )? How about the Twilighters( and Doopliss( )? If you do, I've given Twilight Town and its outlying areas their own nation with a president! It's the only country in the Mario Realm (as of now) to have a president, as opposed to a king. RE: Question and Other Things It's a long story, but I'll try and sum it up. In the Christian Bible, demons are the henchmen of Lucifer, AKA Satan or the Devil. Scripture tells about demons, and how they are all 100% evil. Parax, being a good guy, can't be a demon (though he can be a wraith, a mischievious and/or evil spirit, huge difference). Also, demons, being the henchmen of Satan, are also banned from appreciation or respect in the Christian faith, of which I adhere to as my religion. Utilization of demons is slightly offenseive and a bit insulting to me as a Christian, and I assure you that there are more Christians who would agree with me on that. For my sake, and for my religion's sake, we simply can't allow demons here. I apologize for the lack of an explanation prior to this and hope you are not angry at this decision. For the list of laws or adherences, please see Project:Doctrine. Since you're going to be an administrator by Monday (if I get to adopt the site), feel free to view and tweak it as deemed neccessary. If there is anything you specifically view as a direct insult to your beliefs, you can ban it with a justified reason. I hope you are not upset at this, and I pray that you continue to edit here, because you are a brilliant editor. I look forward to seeing Lord Boo! Also, I'm leaving on vacation today, so I may not be able to upgrade the site and promote you until Monday, unless Wikia successfully lets me adopt the site by noon today. I hope you continue editing the Mario Fanon Wiki. When are you going to write Lord Boo? I like him already (great recoloring, by the way!). Did you know that the last time a black Boo existed was in 1999, from Super Mario Brothers Deluxe for the Game Boy Color? Just a little fun trivia for you. Before I even have to respond, Lord is simply a title, not a holy item, though Jesus is called "Lord" frequently. As such, the phrase Lord can be used as often as you want, in any way you want, and at any time of your choosing. Lord Boo is awesome, in my opinion, and I would like to see him come to fruition. Parax is also a really, REALLY good article, and when the assessment scales get imported, he will be an HQA (High Quality Article) of the highest degree. You sir are a GENIUS. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 15:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Categories My apologies for that error. I can't assure you if it won't happen again, but I will try my best to read for better context and to prevent future errors. :) --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: I'm applying for adoption, per Master Catherine's request, on the Project:Requests for adminship page. Please express support for me! I still plan on promoting you because of your brilliance and skill on this site, by the way. I am a man of my word and I gave you my word on the promotion. ---- The page should be available now, Shade: Project:Requests for adminship. :) --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Star Wars I really doubt that it would fit on this site without either a Mario point-of-view or a rewrite to make it applicable here (like changing alins to Shroobs and what-not). I really don't know what to do on the situation. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Requests Yes, that's a good idea. Here are my ideas for the subject. *Like you said, IP Addresses can not vote. *There can be an unlimited number of any position, though it must be extensively earned (like you've done) and Bureaucrat promotions are hard to come by. We do not demote active admins. *You can never have too many rollbacks. That's all I have so far. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 12:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Rights Shade, I'll just have to wait. Eventually, I'll get promoted, and eventually, once I am promoted, so will you. The Staff will promote me when they're ready, I'm afraid, so it may be ANOTHER thirty days before THAT... so hang in there, be paitient! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Rights Seeing as the site is small and unexpansive, I couldn't agree more. However, and I have said this many times, I lack authority in that, and I just have to wait for the Master Staff to decide and promote me. Once they promote me, I'll promote you, and you would then manage the site locally, since I personally think you can handle it way better than me. I'm all tied up over at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Plus, you seem to have a million and one ideas for this place, like I do. My number one priority here is setting up a framework for policies, ratings, cleanliness, etc. etc., and importing what the site needs, such as templates, categories, etc. After that, I would focus on outreach and advertising, trying to get new users in. I'm normally a leader and editor, not a founder. I want to build the wiki and write characters and politics and such, but there is not anything to build on. We have the Mushroom Kingdom, but no real framework. The founders and pioneers of a fanon wiki usually lay down guidelines and statues for the rest of the community to follow afterwards, like a house. There are base/core articles that everyone else deviates and links from, etc. Getting something started is my worst skill. I can only build on what exists. Take President Marvin, for instance. His portrait is edited. If I tried drawing it by hand, it would look awful. I'm an editor, not a builder, and that's the problem. In short, the wiki needs to get rolling for edits to happen. We need geniuses like you to lay the basics for the site. I only know how to expand, not build. However, none of this can ever happen if we don't get promoted! Like you said, folks are vandalizing and blanking, and we need some leadership and rights! Of course, I have already done what the Staff allowed me to do. You see, I have a bumpy history with them. They won't let me just come and adopt a site like a normal person. I'm a strong leader and a harsh one at times (like my pervious position on the CPW), so I must pass through miles and miles of Red Tape. The staff clearly told me to put up a request for adminship, get a lot of "for" votes, and wait. I am bound by promise to wait, so wait I must. Now, if you think it's time to do it, you can ask them to come by and do the promoting, but I'm forbidden by the Staff to do anything else. Seriously, I am compeltely forbidden because they don't trust me and fear "drama". I'm locked in miles and miles of red tape. I hope they get around to it soon, or we'll never take off. Your Friend, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 19:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Message on Catherine's Page Hi, I saw you left a message on Catherine's page. I am a new member of the Community Team, and can help you with the rights. Please let me know who the user is that is requesting the bureaucrat rights, and I can look into adding them. Also, for Zelda Fanon, are you interested in acquiring rights there? If not, you should suggest for someone else to apply for them on the Adoption page. Thanks for all your work! Cheers, --Sarah (talk 00:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Dark where? Mind making a page for the Dark Land? I would do it but... YOU RULE AT MAKING PAGES MAN! I need it for my fanon, Mario and Luigi: The Goomba Rebellion. Thanks man. Sincerely, the 23:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, pretty much just like you did the Mushroom Kingdom page. Meh, I'll do what you said, but later. I have work to do on my main project, Metroid Avenger. lol, I like making fanon. 23:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Beatdown! You know how you're kinda working on the Basketball game? Can you help me with this one? I've run out of ideas.... And I need someone to program it. If I have the wrong person, please direct me to someone else. Really all I need is someone to give me ideas for characters 'n' stuff. Thanks man, 23:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shade. I owe you one. 23:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Not to self, fix sig. RE: Deletion Done and done! Every item in "canidates for deletion" have been properly dealt with. If there is anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Have your cathedrals got the buttress? † 16:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I'm still waiting for my bureaucracy, so that I can promote you! Youtube On your page, Parax, you have a list of Youtube Videos. Most fiction/fanon Wikis don't allow Videos to be on their Main Pages, only on their User Pages. I need to know if the muisic is Parax's favorite Music. If they are favorite Music, put them on your User Page. If they are Parax's favorite Music, make links to youtube of them and label them. Example: Bowser Jr's theme from Super Mario Galaxy - Click Here —Super (Republic Holovision) 00:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: I HATE Shy Guys, but I had this username for a long time so I want to keep it please. Shy Guys Suck 14:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I know it isn't, but I like it just the way it is and it isn't a cuss word username so sorry. Shy Guys Suck 14:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I used to be a vandal, but I learned it was wrong. The reason I nagged for sysop powers is because the wiki needed serious work. What did they say? They said you have to first go through the system. BTW what is the system? Shy Guys Suck 12:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for complementing my edits. :) and thank you again for joining us Shade Link. XD Shy Guys Suck 12:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC)